First Werewolf of Japan
by werewolfmonster
Summary: After discovering (what he thinks) is that Kira only kills on full moons, Light drags L out to search for Kira. What they find is something they were never prepared for. Sorry if the ending is a little crappy. I just really needed to finish it. Chapter 2 has a little bit of LxLight as well as Chapter 1. Chapter 2 has a bit more. Doesn't go to far into it.
1. Chapter 1

He should not lock the open door... Run away, run away, run away. See what I did there? Now for some wolf quotes.

I think we all have to fight the werewolf within us somehow. -Willian Kempe

There is a beast in man that should be exercised, not exorcised. -Anton Lavey

Hunger drives the wolf out of the wood.

Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is.

For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack. -Rudyard Kipling

Man is to man either a god or a wolf. -Desiderius Erasmus

If you live among wolves, you have to act like a wolf. -Nikita Khrushcher

We listened for a voice crying in the wilderness. And we heard the jubilation of wolves! -Durwood L. Allen

We have doomed the Wolf not for what it is, but what we have deliberately and mistakenly perceived it to be... The mythological epitome of a savage, ruthless killer... Which is, in reality no more than a reflexed image of ourself. -Farley Movat

And finally...

How lonely is the night without the howl of a wolf. - L Lawliet

"Ryuuzaki." Light whispered. "It's a full moon." "Yes, Light. I can see that." L muttered as he shoved another panda cracker into his mouth. "From all of the data I've collected, I can only conclude that Kira only kills on full moons." L nodded and continued to munch loudly. "Do you think we should go out looking for him?" Light asked. L almost spit his food onto the computer screen in front of him. "Absolutely not."

"But you know that there are always several human and animal footprints around the area where the victim died." Light reasoned. "Kira might stick around to watch people die." L frowned. "Then feel free to search for him on your own. But I am not going." Light sighed. "Fine." He turned on his heel and grabbed his coat, a gun, and a flashlight. L spun around in his chair. "You can't be serious." "I'm going to catch Kira." Light said as he reached the door. "No matter what." L stood up and sighed. "I'm going with you." Light smiled.

It was eerily silent as Light and L quickly padded in and out of alleys and streets. "This is pointless." L growled. "We've been walking around for hours." "Cheer up, Ryuuzaki." Light smiled. "This might be our chance to catch Kira." "If we don't see anything in twenty minutes, we're going back." L huffed. "Watari and your father will not be pleased that we snuck out." Suddenly, a loud scream caught their attention.

"This way!" Light exclaimed and took off towards a dimly lit street. L grunted and sped after him. Light slid to a stop at the entrance to a subway. L shook his head. "I refuse to go down there." "Relax, Ryuuzaki." Light whispered. "I have a flashlight." Light slowly led the way down the concrete stairs into the darkness. "What am I stepping in?" L groaned. "It feels sticky."

Light flicked on the flashlight and screamed. Three bodies lay on the ground. They had been torn up, almost to the point that they could not be recognized as human. Blood was pooled around Light and L's feet. "Do you think Kira could have done this?" Light whimpered. "Perhaps." L whispered. He cocked his head as a strange sound echoed around them. "What was that?" Light whispered. L said nothing, and slowly shuffled in the direction that the noise had come from.

Light whimpered and followed. The beam from his flashlight revealed smears of blood along the walls. "Kira isn't usually this violent with his killings, is he?" Light asked. "No." L whispered in a monotone. L froze as something a few feet in front of him shuffled across the concrete. "Turn around!" He hissed. "And run!" Light yelped and sprinted at full speed in the other direction. "Light-kun!" L screamed. "It's chasing us!"

Light grunted as he slammed into a wall. "It's a dead end!" He cried. L huddled against him. "That is not Kira." L gasped. Light's eyes widened at the hint of fear in L's voice. Light shined his flashlight across the wall. "Ryuuzaki! There's another pathway!" He cried. He grabbed L's hand and pulled him around a corner. "Light-kun!" L panted. "If we die, I just want to inform you that I love you." Light almost tripped over his own feet. "I love you, too." Light confessed.

L suddenly pulled Light to a stop. "It's not following us." He whispered. Light slowly turned and shined his flashlight down the dark hallway. "Is anyone there?" He called. "Please reveal yourself." L choked. A few seconds passed before Light caught a glimpse of something near the end of the hallway. His breath caught in his throat. Yellow eyes glinted in the flashlight's beam. "Oh God." L whispered. "Light-kun. Run."

Light turned and sprinted with L's hand in his. As he slid to turn a corner, L screamed. "Ryuuzaki!" Light cried. He stared at L's almost lifeless body and franticly pulled him up. He gasped at L's surprisingly light weight and slung him over his shoulder. Light pounded down the hallway, with L sagging against him and the thing behind him grunting.

Light's shoulder began to feel wet. He quickly ran his fingers under L and brought them into the light. He gasped. They were covered with blood. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Don't give up, Ryuuzaki!" He cried. L mumbled and twitched. Light screeched as his foot caught on something and his face quickly met the ground. He rolled onto his back and shined the flashlight down the hallway. He gasped at the huge figure that loomed over him. He screamed and grabbed L, stood up, and took off in the other direction. He glanced backwards as the thing began to run on two legs, then jumped to all fours and began sprinting towards him.

Light skidded to a stop in front of a large pipe. It would surely lead to a manhole under the street. He shoved L inside and climbed inside after him. It was much harder to get inside than he had expected. His hands slipped underneath him on slime and moss. He desperately attempted to pull his legs in. Light suddenly screamed as a sharp pain shot through his leg. He flailed around and gasped as his leg ripped free. He climbed inside and pulled L further into the pipe. The creature roared and scratched at the pipe. It was obviously too big to fit.

Light sobbed and dragged L over slimy lumps in the pipe. "You'll be alright, Ryuuzaki." He sniffled. His leg throbbed and stung. Light suddenly gasped as his head spun and he collapsed. "Ryuuzaki." he whispered.

Light slowly opened his eyes and moaned. He glanced to his left and saw L smiling over him. "You're awake." He whispered. Light nodded and coughed. His eyes widened as L pressed his lips against his. "Thank you for saving me." L murmured. "Are you alright?" Light asked. L shook his head and pointed to a torn spot soaked with blood on his shirt. Light gasped as L pulled his shirt away to reveal three large wounds on his shoulder.

"Oh my God, you're leg!" L gasped. He quickly crouched over Light's leg and lifted it up. Light cried out in pain. "It appears that something bit you." "Shouldn't we get back to headquarters?" Light groaned. L nodded and pointed upwards with a long, pale finger. Light looked up to see light streaming down from an open manhole. "Come on." L sighed and helped Light limp to the ladder.

Chief Yagami gasped as Light and L stumbled in the door. "Where have you two been?" He demanded. "In the subway, looking for Kira." L mumbled. "I am surprised at you, Light!" Yagami exclaimed. "And even more at you, Ryuuzaki!" His eyes widened as he noticed their wounds. "We have to get you to a hospital."

After a month of agony and boredom, Light's leg had finally healed. And a lot faster than he'd expected. But he did have a large scar. L did also.

Light glanced up at the full moon. "Ryuuzaki?" He asked. "Yes, Light?" L mumbled in a monotone. "You don't think that thing that attacked us was a werewolf, do you?" "The thought crossed my mind." L muttered. "If it was, and it scratched you and bit me, does that make us werewolves?" "Nonsense." L laughed. "Werewolves don't exist. I was foolish to suggest that."

Light suddenly gasped in pain. "Ryuuzaki!" He cried. L also grunted in pain. "What's happening?" Light cried. "I'm afraid I was incorrect." L whispered. "Tonight, Kira will not be attempting to kill us. We will be attempting to kill Kira. And others along with him." Light's eyes widened.

The two stepped outside into the darkness. "We will not attempt to kill each other." L explained. "Because we were infected by the same werewolf." "We should run." Light whispered. "I don't want to be anywhere near people when we transform." L nodded and they sprinted, desperately attempting to get lost.

Light grunted and fell to his knees. He watched L do the same, Before plunging into darkness.

L slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He gagged at the horrible taste in his mouth. He glanced around to see Light lying a few feet away. Light's clothes were torn and bloodied. L looked down to find his clothes in the same condition. He looked to his side and gasped when he saw a large dog, hardly recognizable due to the fact that most of its flesh was missing, Light moaned and sat up. "What happened?" "It appears we have killed." L replied grimly.

L and Light quietly padded through the doors of headquarters. L quickly rushed to a computer and started typing. "Oh no." He whispered. Light jumped at the sound of someone sneezing. They rushed up to their room to clean up and change clothes.

L grimly trudged down the stairs behind Light. Matsuda looked up. "Guys! There you are! Did you hear?" He asked. "There were almost twenty deaths last night! All mauled to death!" "May we have a moment alone?" Light asked. Matsuda nodded and left the room. "Do you think..." L cut Light short. "Yes. We killed those people." Light sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm afraid that it will not be Kira alone that the task force will be searching for anymore." L whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

To all who are wondering, this takes place after L and Light are not handcuffed together anymore. They are werewolf type three, which are werewolves that have some memory of their human lives when they are transformed. Such as who they love or where they live. This was not seen in the first transformation, because first transformation is often irregular and does not last all night. The werewolves will kill and eat, with no memory of it. Werewolves' digestive systems are much different from humans and after a werewolf has transformed back to its human form, they often throw up partially digested meat and bones.

We humans fear the beast with in the wolf, because we do not understand the beast within ourselves.

They say there is no shame in killing a beast, but only in killing a man. But where does the line start between these things? -The Wolfman

"Guys?" Matsuda asked. "Are you finished?" "Yes." L mumbled. Light watched with curiosity as Matsuda approached them. Matsuda suddenly stopped. "What's that smell?" He asked. "What smell?" Light asked. "It smells like wet dog." Matsuda gagged and wrinkled his nose. L exchanged a nervous glance with Light. "Maybe someone has a dog at home." Light suggested. Matsuda shook his head. "I don't have one." He stepped closer to Light and sniffed. "I think it's you." "Now, that's not polite." L frowned. "Sorry." Matsuda whimpered. "Matsuda, could you bring me some cake?" L asked. Matsuda nodded and rushed away.

Light frowned at L. "That was too close." L shook his head. "He can't possible know of our condition." Light shrugged. "Still." L suddenly cringed and gripped his stomach. "Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, concerned. L rushed to the nearest bathroom and crouched over the toilet. Light watched in horror and disgust as L lurched and emptied the contents of his stomach with a sickening gag. After a few dry heaves, L looked up and frowned. "Look at this." "No!" Light exclaimed. "That's disgusting! Flush it!" "Light."L grumbled in an unamused monotone.

Light sighed and slowly walked to stand over L. "Ryuuzaki!" Light gasped. He leaned closer to examine the vomit in the toilet. Bits of bones and suspicious chunks of what appeared to be flesh swirled in a red and brown liquid. Light gagged and released his own vomit across the floor. L jumped to his feet to avoid the splatter. Bones and flesh scattered across the tile. L jumped at a metallic clank. Light crouched and clutched his stomach, fearing that more would come up.

L crouched down and picked up an object with his thumb and index finger. "Ryuuzaki!" Light exclaimed. "Put that down!" L ignored him and examined the silver object. "Haru." L whispered. "What?" Light asked. "It's a dog tag." L explained. "It says Haru." "Oh no." Light moaned. "It belong to the large dog that I awoke beside." L mumbled. Light slowly slid to the ground. "I can't do this." L glanced at him. If you're Kira, then you've already killed before." "I'm not Kira." Light huffed.

L turned away and studied the tag. "Come on." Light said. "We need to clean this up before anyone sees it."

Two weeks later, Light sighed and rolled over. L had woken him up early, as always. "Ryuuzaki?" Light muttered. "Yes?" "The full moon is in a week." Light sighed. "I am aware." L whispered. "What are we going to do?" Light asked. "We can't go out again. It will be too risky and raise too much suspicion." L mumbled. Light sat up and shuffled closer to L. "Ryuuzaki, do you feel any... Different?" Light asked. L glanced at him. "Not particularly."

_That was a lie._ L thought. _I feel completely different. It's as if I'm a different person. _Light moved closer to him and leaned so that he was breathing on L's ear. "I feel much different. I feel like a wolf." L started to breathe faster as Light's hand traveled down his leg. "Light, no." L choked. Light ignored him and slipped his fingers under L's chin, forcing him to turn his head. L sat completely still as Light pressed his lips against his own. _What am I doing? _L thought as he kissed back. Light slowly slid his tongue into L's mouth. L jolted and pulled away.

Light frowned. L shook his head. Light turned the other way. "Just recently, I can smell much better and hear things that I've never heard before." Light whispered. L and Light sat back to back in silence.

The next week went slowly. There weren't any new leads and things were rather boring. Light glanced at L. The detective was strangely uneasy, jumping at every noise and eating few sweets. Light felt a little off too. Something definitely wasn't right. L glanced at the clock and sighed. 7:30. Come on, Light." L mumbled. Light nodded and followed. L paced around headquarters, with Light following at his tail.

Light suddenly stopped and clutched his head. "What's wrong?" L asked. "Damn it, Ryuuzaki!" Light gasped. "It's happening! It's a full moon!" L's eyes widened. "I forgot." He choked. "Where do we go?!" Light exclaimed. L pulled Light to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Light pulled his clothes off and sat in a corner. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" He asked. L shook his head.

Ten minutes had passed when Light screamed. He moved to his hands and knees and moaned in agony.. L crouched to the ground, but stayed relatively quiet, letting out an occasional grunt or moan. L looked up at Light. "How lonely is the night without the howl of a wolf." Light watched in horror as his fingers began to bleed. His fingernails slowly grew longer and sharper. Intense pain flooded through his body, forcing him to scream louder. Light watched as L dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. He turned his head and let out a scream. The sound was horrifying. The sound of true agony.

Light stiffened as he felt his spine pop, the bones pressing against his flesh. He fell flat on the floor as his legs gave out. He felt his feet cracking and lengthening. His flesh burned as long, coarse hair began to cover his body. Suddenly, he stopped screaming. _I can't scream! _Light thought. _Why can't I scream?! _His scream slowly returned, sounding more animal-like than human.

L writhed in pain, twisting and turning on the hard tile. _The first transformation was so much easier than this._ L's ears were ringing and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He suddenly threw up, gagging and choking. _It's almost over. It has to be. _L's vision blurred. He looked at Light one last time before plunging into darkness.

The bathroom suddenly grew eerily silent. The large black werewolf pricked his ears and glanced at the smaller brown werewolf. It looked up at him and shook out it's fur. The black wolf lifted his head and howled. The brown wolf joined in. Their howls rang through several air vents and down a few hallways.

Matsuda cocked his head. "Did you hear that?" Mogi shook his head and continued to type on a computer. "I'm going to see what it was." Matsuda announced and headed towards the elevator. After stopping on several floors and poking his head out through the elevator doors, Matsuda stopped on floor twenty seven, when he heard the noise again. He slowly padded down the halls. He halted when a loud scratching sound echoed down the hallway. "Ryuuzaki?" He called. "Light?" Matsuda turned a corner and stopped again at a large growl. "Alright, guys! Enough!" He exclaimed. Silence. Matsuda was getting seriously creeped out.

A large bang almost caused Matsuda to pee his pants. He spun around and stared at a bathroom door. "Light?" He asked and knocked on the door. The black wolf cocked his head and slowly padded towards the door. "Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked. The wolf growled and slammed against the door. "Shit!" Matsuda screamed and sprinted towards the elevator. When he finally reached ground level, he rushed towards Mogi. "There's a monster in here!" Matsuda exclaimed. Mogi rolled his eyes. "No, really! I heard it!" Soichiro placed his hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "What did you see?" He asked, concerned. "I didn't see it! I heard it!"

"Which floor was it on?" Mogi asked. "Twenty seven." Mogi pressed a few computer keys and the cameras on the twenty seventh floor appeared on the monitors. "It's in the bathroom." Matsuda whispered. "We don't have cameras in there." Soichiro sighed. Suddenly, the camera pointed at the bathroom door caught the door beginning to shake. "Look!" Mogi gasped. It suddenly buckled and gave way, revealing a black-haired beast. The three witnesses gasped. The creature sprinted away, revealing a brown creature that followed after it. "I lost them!" Mogi exclaimed. Soichiro glanced at a few screens. "There!" He pointed. "Pull that one up!" Mogi pressed a few more keys.

As soon as they appeared, they were gone. "Rewind it!" Matsuda exclaimed. Mogi slowly rewinded the tape. "There! Stop!" Mogi paused it. "They look like wolves of some kind." Mogi whispered. "Look at their fur." Soichiro pointed out. "Doesn't it look... Familiar?" "Forget their fur!" Matsuda yelled. "The black one is wearing Ryuuzaki's shirt!"

The wolves sprinted down the hallway, thrilled to be free. The brown wolf tackled the black wolf. The black wolf yipped happily and nipped his companion's ear. Suddenly, they both froze and sniffed the air. A foul scent filled their nostrils. The black wolf snarled. _Those are the monsters that shot at us, screaming and running. _The brown wolf snarled. The black wolf leaped to all fours and pounded down the hallway, His companion followed.

After stumbling down several flights of stairs, the wolves finally reached ground level. The black wolf sneezed. _It reeks of monster._ The wolves padded around, sniffing and gagging at the stench. Suddenly, the brown wolf froze. _Look. _The black wolf joined his companion in staring at three monsters. _They're hideous. Fur less and claw less. What are those __things?_ One of them turned around and screamed. The brown wolf yipped and tucked his tail. The other two monsters turned and screamed as well. The wolves snarled and slinked towards the monsters. _They reek of fear._

Matsuda pressed himself against the desk. "Stay back!" He warned. The wolves snarled. The black wolf's dark eyes bored into Matsuda's. Soichiro gasped as the brown wolf licked its lips, its honey eyes wide. Soichiro gasped. "Light?!" The brown wolf cocked its head. "It's me! Your father!" The wolf sniffed the monster in front of him and sat down. _He does smell familiar. _The black wolf cocked his head, but snarled again. He crouched down, preparing to pounce. His companion roared, startling him. The black wolf huffed and stalked away, pouting.

Soichiro slowly sat down. "Light." He whispered. "What has happened to you?" The wolf whimpered and layed down. The black wolf chuffed at him. "Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked. The black wolf blinked and turned away, licking his paws. The brown wolf layed his head on Soichiro's lap. The black wolf walked over and sat next to him, yawning.

Light slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around. He was laying in his bed next to L. He jumped when he saw his father sitting at the end of the bed. Soichiro frowned. "Son, we know what you are." 


	3. Chapter 3

Full Moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore... Sees the change in him but can't. Run away, run away, run away.

More wolf quotes.

A gentleman is simply a patient wolf. -Luna Turner

Crying wolf is a real danger. -David Attenborough

Man is not man, but a wolf to those he does not know. -Plautus

I guess I'm pretty much of a lone wolf. I don't say I don't like people at all, but, to tell you the truth, I only like it when I have a chance to look deep into their hearts and their minds. -Bela Lugari

Every wolf's howl raises from Hell a human soul to go to Heaven. -William Blake

I'm nothing but a lone wolf. Misunderstood and labeled to be dangerous.

No wolf is a monster. We can all be wolves and decide what we will be as this wolf. -L Lawliet

I find this chapter more likeable while listening to 'All I Need' by Within Temptation.

"What?!" Light cried. "Uh... I mean, what are you talking about?" Soichiro sighed and glanced at L, who snored loudly and twitched. "Last night, something happened." Light's eyes widened. _Don't tell me someone heard us. _Soichiro ran a hand through his hair. "We noticed that you and Ryuuzaki had been missing for quite some time. Matsuda heard something and suspected that it was you two. So he went to investigate." Light clutched the sheets beside him with such force, that his knuckles turned white.

"When he came to the twenty seventh floor, he heard it again. After searching the entire floor, he came to the bathroom." Light's breath caught in his throat. "Something scared the living daylights out of him. So we looked at the cameras." Soichiro's voice began to crack. "Did you see something?" Light asked. Soichiro buried his face in his hands. "We saw these creatures. Their fur was the same color as your hair." Light choked. _No way!_ "They tried to attack us. But one of them stopped. He looked at me, and I saw his eyes. I knew it was you."

Light began to sob. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you!" Soichiro patted Light's back. L suddenly sat up. He glanced at Light, then at Soichiro. "Do you know?" He calmly asked. Soichiro nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." Soichiro whispered and left the room. L stared at Light with large panda eyes. Light was curled into a ball, sobbing. L slowly reached out and touched Light's shoulder.

His eyes widened when a sudden warmth engulfed his body. Light turned and looked up at him. His eyes were full of fear and sadness. In those eyes, L saw himself. A wolf. A wolf that could be scared, lonely, angry, or joyful. "No wolf is a monster. We can all be wolves, and decide what we will be as this wolf." L whispered. L gazed into Light's honey eyes and began to cry. He wanted to protect Light. He loved him. His fingertips began to tingle. The warmth in his body was becoming almost unbearable. Suddenly, it stopped.

All he could see was Light. Visions began flooding his mind. He saw he and Light holding hands, walking towards a small house. They sat down on a porch swing and slowly kissed each other. A small dog ran up to them, tail wagging. The vision began to fade.

L blinked down at Light. Light had taken his hand, squeezing it tightly. L layed down beside him, knowing exactly what he had just done. Wondering if Light would accept it and do the same to him.

Anyone want to guess what L did to Light? True lovers of werewolves will know exactly what he did :3

Short chapter, I know. I'll be going into a lot more detail of what L did in the next chapter.


End file.
